The invention relates to a teat unit.
A wide variety of teats for feeding bottles are known in the prior art. They are secured on a neck of the feeding bottle, usually by hand, by means of a connecting or receiving unit, for example a rotary ring. A known teat has a radially outwardly protruding flange. It is held by the mouthpiece and drawn through a rotary ring until it bears with its flange on an inner surface of the rotary ring. The rotary ring is then screwed onto the neck of the feeding bottle. Although this teat is extremely easy to fit in place, a disadvantage is that the mouthpiece has to be held in the hand and could in this way become contaminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,320,678 discloses a teat with a radially outwardly protruding flange, and with a cylindrical suction tube which extends within the mouthpiece and protrudes into the main body of the teat and through which the milk is sucked from the bottle to the suction opening of the mouthpiece. This suction tube has to be plugged into a corresponding receiving tube in the receiving unit. This is quite difficult to do. Moreover, this teat cannot be easily cleaned.